


Caged

by satanicstarker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanicstarker/pseuds/satanicstarker
Summary: After being sent photo after lewd photo from his two subs, Bucky decided they needed to be taught a lesson. Peter and Steve of course having no true idea what they had just got themselves into.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peter Parker/Steve Rogers
Comments: 1
Kudos: 174





	Caged

Peter bit down on the fabric gag in his mouth as an ice cube was held to his already soft cock. Steve whined through his own gag behind Peter, the two tied together, back to back, arms restrained so they had no way of resisting. There was a faint vibrating sound of plastic against plastic behind Peter. A vibrator against a tight plastic cock cage.

Soon Peter would have the same fate.

Bucky kept his pokerface as he worked Peter’s shriveled, cold cock into his own plastic chastity. It felt… weird being confined in such an intimate way. The firm squeeze around the head of his cock and the top of his sack. This would definitely become near unbearable once the heat returned.

Steve jerked behind him, moaning and shifting them both around. He was still so strong compared to Peter.

“No cumming, Rogers,” Bucky said in a stern voice. “You know cumming before means punishment.”

Steve whined and nodded. Peter could only watch as Bucky turned on another egg vibrator, skillfully able to tape it to his cage to cause the most sensation. Peter whimpered, his cock already warming up and growing.

“Are my good boys comfortable? Feel satisfied?” He stood, looking down on Peter and Steve, grinning at his work. He pulled up a seat, sitting down comfortably, legs spread wide, his work pants hugged all the right places to make the two subs drool. “Should we go over all the dirty details why you’re getting… grounded? Go over all these naughty things you two thought were a good idea to send during work?”

Peter felt his face heat up. He’s done a lot, but being reminded of them always made him feel like a middle schooler finding out about what a blowjob is for the first time.

“In order, hm? The two of you, sharing a toy, like two horny sorority girls. I can see Peter’s attempt to hide his face, how cute. Oh, and here’s my beautiful boy Steve fucking our little pet Peter. Don’t think I didn’t miss the scratch marks you left, Rogers. A beautiful close up shot of Peter’s face, that toy from earlier making another appearance, right down your throat, huh?”

Peter whimpered as Bucky nudged his thigh with his boot. His cock had begun to grow strained and painful inside the cage, the buzzing from both his and Steve’s toys turning into nothing sounds as Bucky continued speaking.

The 15 or so minutes felt more like hours as Bucky described each photo. He seemed the most ‘angry’ over the ones where the two were painted with each others cum.

“Have you two learned your lesson?”

They both whined desperately, Peter’s cock was dripping clear precum, the small hole in the tip of the cage, the only escape for any pressure, was bubbled from the swollen head of Peter’s dick. Desperate and in pain, Peter tried shifting towards Bucky, only to be countered by Steve trying to do the same.

“Calm down, boys. You want to make your master happy?” They both nodded. “Okay, babies.”

It was an embarrassing ordeal, being untied only to be retied. No use of hands or arms, cock forcibly kept flaccid within their chastity. Peter watched from a bed as Bucky slid a strap-on onto Steve. It was the only time Peter could truly see Steve’s own restriction and compare it to his own. Steve was wearing the same size cage, even though out of chastity, he was significantly larger. Peter could only imagine the discomfort.

“Bend over the bed, Peter.” Bucky’s tone was stern, level. He was a professional at hiding his arousal. Peter obeyed, ass exposed for the two larger men to see. “Fuck him.”

Peter could hear Steve move over behind him, with no hands to assist, a rubber dildo brushed against his ass. Up his crack, down to his swollen balls, felt like everywhere but in. Bucky whispered something Peter couldn’t understand before a rough thrust forward filled him deep with the large rubber cock. He groaned loudly through his gag, drooling over the bedsheets.

Steve whimpered, bottoming the dildo out much sooner than he would his own cock. Peter felt like the cock was in his stomach, Steve’s trapped cock pressed firmly against his taint. Without much finesse, Steve began animalistically thrusting into Peter, clearly focusing on each time his trapped cock could make literally any contact with Peter’s rear.

“You two are so gorgeous. Now any time you want to fuck one another, this is how you’ll do it. No pleasure comes from those cocks unless I allow it.” Peter saw Bucky walk over the the bed beside him. Getting full view of his master unzip his pants and pull them down. His thick cock finally free. Peter whimpered needful. Steve groaned, fucking Peter harder. Bucky grinned.

Their master climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of Peter. Cock mere inches from his lips. Bucky moved for Steve first, undoing the fabric gag, tossing it aside on the bed. Peter felt a line of drool hit his back. Peter couldn’t see it, but he heard Bucky lean and and give a full, wet kiss to Steve. He was envious, whining out his complaint.

“Is my little puppy jealous?” he cooed, reaching down and taking his gag off as well. Peter let out a moan as he was freed, Steve’s massive dildo pummeling every inch of his insides. Bucky moved forward, his hard cock slapped against Peter’s mouth before it was forced into his mouth, deep enough that no matter how Peter wiggled, it would still stay in his mouth.

Bucky leaned back over, kissing the frantic Steve, slowly thrusting his free hard cock down into Peter’s throat. The two subs desperate for any release, happily swallowed anything given.

The position never changed, only small things Bucky did. He pulled their hair, called them names, Peter never getting a moment his ass wasn’t filled from the dildo, or mouth empty of Bucky’s hard cock. Steve grew more and more desperate, Peter could feel his sweat dropping onto his back.

“Mm, my good boys. Such good, good boys.” Bucky gripped Peter’s hair once again, pushing further forward than he ever had yet, his cock forced down the impossibly tight throat. He leaned forward, using his other hand to grab Steve’s head to pull them into a deep kiss, groaning deep as his cock pulsed and cum spilled straight into Peter’s stomach.

The two subs whined, nearly crying, wishing they too could cum with their master. Wishing they could feel just as good along side him.

Bucky panted pulling away from the two men. Eye’s dark and planning. “Now we do that again… Switched.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the biggest stucky fan, so I'm sorry if anyone is OOC.
> 
> Be sure to follow my tumblr for more: satanicstarker.tumblr.com


End file.
